


Cioccolatini

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Inadatto [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche San Valentino è un problema per Shinji.Scritto per il: We are out for prompt.Prompt: Evangelion: É San Valentino e tutti in classe/alla Nerv stanno ricevendo cioccolatini... Tranne Shinji!
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Series: Inadatto [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629643





	Cioccolatini

Cioccolatini

Shinji incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< Pensavi davvero che avresti ricevuto dei cioccolatini anche tu? >. La propria voce gli risuonò nelle orecchie. Si fissò i piedi, chinando il capo.

< Tutti ti abbandonano. Se non ti ha voluto tuo padre, perché dovrebbero volerti gli altri? Non ti vuoi neanche da solo! >.

Il suo guardo era spento, la sua espressione atona.

< BakaShinji, se li vuoi, devi chiedere. Sei troppo debole e stupido per pensare che ‘io’ ti possa notare >. Udì nitidamente la voce di Asuka tra i suoi pensieri.

< Pensavi che Misato-san potesse darli ad un bamboccio come te? Si tratta di San Valentino, non del giorno dei miracoli!

Che altro vorresti, poi? Migliorare con il violoncello? >.

Serrò gli occhi, curvando ancora di più le spalle.

< Tutti alla Nerv hanno ricevuto dei cioccolati. Se non avessi ucciso Kaworu, te li avrebbe dati lui >.

“Ehi, Shinji” si sentì chiamare.

Alzò lo sguardo e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo che Asuka indossava un vestito color panna. Gli porse una scatola di cioccolatini.

“Questo paese è stupido. Sono le ragazze a dover dare i cioccolatini ai maschi.

Quando l’ho fatto notare in classe, che da noi in Europa sono i maschi a farlo alle ragazze, degli inetti imbecilli mi hanno riempito.

Te li do per togliermeli dai piedi” si lamentò.

Shinji li prese con dita tremanti.

“Grazie, Asuka”.

L’altra pilota gridò: “Non farti strane idee! Era solo per non doverli dare a quella bambolina del First!”.


End file.
